Love isn't Always Fair Black Veil Brides
by Racheldoll
Summary: Yeah, I suck a summaries, the title says it all. Review loveys.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

"Wake up, hoe," I heard someone yell right in my ear, "Rae!" they yelled again, this time shaking me. I groaned. I hate waking up early, especially like this. It's not a good idea, especially since I'm not at all a morning person.

"No… fuck off…" I groaned rolling over on my side pulling the blankets over my head.

"What? Bitch, I said get up!" they yelled again. I was tempted to stick my middle finger up but was too damn tired to move.

"Don't make me get a bucket of water."

"We don't own buckets." I said being my smartass-self.

"Fine." And with that, they were gone. Damn, that was easy. I rolled over on my side and removed the covers from my head. I grabbed my phone off my bed side table and checked the time; 9:56 a.m. _oh fuck no.___I rolled back over and once more pulled the covers over my head.

I had finally just dozed back off to sleep when I felt a gush of ice cold water pierce against my skin. I gasped as I jerked the covers off and sat up straight in my bed. "What the hell?" I yelled

"I told you I would do it, and I wasn't joking." I looked over to see my best friend standing over me holding a cup in her hand.

"Kiki, you bitch!"

"I know. Now get your lazy-self out of bed." She demanded impatiently.

"Ugh, why can't I just stay in bed all day?" I asked dragging the 'a'.

"Because you. me. My baby. And Zabby. And Jessica and Jackie. Are going out. For breakfast. Kay?"

"It's too early for breakfast." I complained.

"Too early for breakfast? Hoe! Get up!"

"Fine! Gosh…" She smiled satisfied and finally left the room. I have vast reasons why I gave in to Kiki. 1. She could seriously kick my ass. She's was super strong for a girl. Like Super women or some shit. 2. I was tired as fuck. And 3. I didn't want to get my ass beaten or any more water poured on me for that matter.

After I had taken a shower and gotten ready I ran down stairs to find Kiki still in her pajamas. "The fuck, bro?"

"What?" She asked playing stupid.

"Why the fuck aren't you dressed? I woke up an hour ago."

"Oh shush! You know it doesn't take long for me to get ready. Unlike you." She grinned.

"Don't judge me." I demined. She poked my boob, "Judge…"

"I hate it when you do that yo…"

"I know!" she grinned and disappeared into her room.

I sighed and plopped down on the sofa and saw the TV was already on Looney Toons. I smiled. I loved Bugs Bunny. He was my favorite because he was just so bad ass.

About 15 minutes later we were in the car heading to Lin's house. Lin is Kiki's fiancé. Oh yeah, Kiki is a lesbian and she's fucking amazing. We met about 6 years ago when I was only 13 and she was 15. My sister is married to her older brother, who is also amazing; can't say much about my older sister.

We had finally picked up everyone and gotten to the Diner were we usually ate at. It was kind of a routine for us. We had been coming here every Friday morning for the past three years. In fact we became friends with the owner here. Which is nicer than it sounds because Best Friends with owner, equals free food. But most the time we'd always pay.

"Kiki, Lin, Jessy! The whole gang is here as usual!" I heard a man voice shout from beside me. It was the owner Leo. He had a short white beard and was almost going bald on top. He had a gut and was about average height.

"Yep!" Kiki replies grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I'm glad to see y'all here again. I look forward to seeing my six favorite customers."

"Well we look forward to seeing you, Leo." Zablin said smiling.

Leo just grinned like a weirdo. Kiki, Zablin and I were his favorites. How do I know this? Because Leo isn't hard to figure out and you can tell when he likes you and when he adores you.

"Now get back there and make us our food, damn it!" Kiki demanded obviously joking. Leo just laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dude… I'm fucking starving." I complained. Leo's might've had wonderful food. But wonderful food takes a wonderfully long ass time to be cooked.

"I love Leo, but he needs to learn how to cook faster." Jess said shaking her head.

"So, Zablin. How was your visit with Spongbob last night?" Kiki asked trying not to laugh.

"Dude, I was Geeking so hard last night."

"Yes we know. You called us and screamed Spongbob was under your bed and he wanted Seaweed."

I thought someone was going to piss themselves from how hard they were laughing, including me.

About an hour and a half later we all went our separate ways. Lin and Kiki had to go finish some last minute wedding stuff and Jess, Jackie, and Zablin went shopping and me; I was stuck working all day. I can't say I hate my job; working at Hot Topic had its upsides. But sometimes on Friday morning's, things get boring. Usually when I have nothing to do I'll wander off into my own little world. But most of the time, I'm texting Jackie. I'm not supposed to have my phone out when I'm on the clock, but usually Micheal, the store manager, lets it slide when we're slow.

_Jackie and Rae's Conversation:_

_Rae: Duuude, work is so fucking boring._

_Jackie: Lol, Zablin keeps trying on all these clothes. He's worse than me._

_Rae: Gotta love him. _

_Jackie: I do. Lol. Fuck_

_Rae: What?_

_Jackie: I dunno, I think I'm high._

_Rae: Why? XD_

_Jackie: Idk. Blah fack waka._

_Rae: This conversation is going nowhere…_

_Jackie: xD Do our conversations ever do?_

"Rachel!" Someone yelled making me jerk my head up from my phone. "We have a customer… Get your ass up and go help her." I just nodded and kept myself from giving him the finger. I got up and walked over to a girl with blond hair and baby pink tips. She was very petite and I must say she was gorgeous.

"Hello, you finding everything alright?" I asked putting on the fakest smile I possibly could.

"Yeah, just… looking…" she answered. I could tell she was annoyed by the way she just nodded and flashed a quick smile that had 'leave me the fuck alone you annoying employ'. I don't much blame her. I hate when employs always stand over top of you while you're just looking around. I mean, if you needed something, they'd come and ask. But at the same time, we get bitched at for not offering. Damned if we do, damned if we don't, right?

"Well, if you need anything, just ask." I must've really said something wrong because at that moment she lost it.

"I said I was just looking! God." she sighed. I jerked my head back at her outburst about to say something rude back until she broke in. "Sorry… I'm really sorry… I'm just so stressed out." She sighed and ran her fingers though her long blond hair. I couldn't be rude now, she looked so helpless. I knew I'd feel bad if I said anything cruel. And before thinking, my niceness took control.

"Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener…" Wow, Rae, asking a complete stranger to talk about their personal life. But I didn't get the reaction I was expecting to get.

"It's just… I'm getting married soon and… I have all this stuff I have to do and my fiancé is bust working," she sighed then continued, "I just need a day off… from all the stress… Sorry I took it out on you."

"It's fine… I'm Rachel by the way." I said extending my arm.

She smiled, but this time it was real. "Sammi Doll. Nice to meet you." She said taking hand, shaking it.

"Hey, you know… I get off in about five minutes and I know this great place we could go to. It's really nice and peaceful." I offered still, not thinking this girl might think I'm a serial killer. But again, didn't get the reaction I was expecting.

"I would actually like that. Thank you, Rachel." She shot me a warm smile.

"You can call me Rae." I smiled down at her. I hadn't realized how short she was. She was about 5'5; average height. But I was 5'11, which made me tower her.

Five minutes later we were out of the store and heading towards the parking lot.

"Where is your car?" She asked looking around.

"My friend dropped me off… I don't own one." I answered a little embarrassed. She just smiled and nodded.

"Cool, we can drive mine." And with that we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammi's POV

I don't know why I agreed, you must think I'm fucking crazy. But something about this chick seemed different. I drove in every direction she told me to go. I started getting a bit eerie when I didn't know where we were going. Maybe she _is_ crazy, I thought to myself. But after a few more twists and turn I realized exactly where we were going; the old abandoned Cemetery.

"The Cemetery, huh?" I smirked.

She grinned and replied, "Of course, what's more peaceful?"

I chuckled, "Good point." We got out of the car and started down the graveled path. It was a pretty old Cemetery, which made it even more amazing. I could tell me and this chick was going to get along just fine.

We sat on of the benches they had up and let out a sigh of instant relief. 1. She wasn't trying to kill me, and 2. What was more peaceful than an abandoned cemetery? It was perfect. Why hadn't I done this before? We sat there in silence, just enjoying ourselves for about ten minutes, until I spoke up. "Do you come out here often?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulder, "Yeah… whenever I need to just get away from all the bullshit of life. Pretty weird place to go, huh?" she grinned; I could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

I shook my head at her question, "Not at all. Me and my fiancé, Jinxx, go to them all the time." I could see a smile spread across her face which made me smile. "What?" I asked laughing under my breath. She just shook her head.

"You and your fiancé aren't grave robbers are you?" she asked joking. I just laughed and shook my head. "Oh yeah, we just dug up Micheal Jackson's grave." I replied sarcastically

"Oh did he sit straight up and yell, 'YEEHEE'? " She imitated him perfectly, making me about piss on myself laughing.

We sat there talking for about an hour; turns out we had a lot in common. We shared laughs and jokes; it was the most fun I'd had in a while believe it or not.

"_Buzz…buzz…buzz…buzz…"_ I felt my back pocket vibrate.

"Sammi… your butts vibrating, doll…" she said pointing to my ass. I laughed and whipped out my phone.

"No shit, Dick Tracy." We both laughed and I looked at my phone.

_Text from Jinxx:  
To: Sammi Doll:_

_Hey gorgeous, everyone's coming over for movie night, you down?_

_Text from Sammi Doll:  
To Jinxx:_

_Yes. :) Can I bring a friend?_

"Who was that?" she asked; I smiled.

"Jinxx… Wanna come to movie night?" I asked her bluntly, hoping she'd say yes. Luckily she smiled and agreed to come.

I felt my pants vibrate again. It was from Jinxx.

_Text from Jinxx:  
To Sammi Doll:_

_Of course, babygirl c: _

I smiled like a fucking dork, I love it when he called me babygirl, it always made my heart beat faster.

"Just let me call my friend and tell her. If I don't, she'll fucking kill me." She said pulling out her phone. I watched as she went through her contacts and selected someone named Kiki. Me, being all nosy and such.

"Hey, Kay", "I'm going to a friend's house for movie night," "You don't know her yet," "Okay, Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at me. "Ready?" She asked and smiled.

"Yes, yes!" I said getting up from the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

We drove up into a driveway of a house I had never seen before in my fucking life. I studied my surroundings carefully then focused on the house. It was white and it was about averaged size; it wasn't too small, but not too big either.

I got out of the car carefully and followed Sammi to the black painted door. She knocked on it and we stood there waiting not too long until the door flew open.

I studied the boy who stood about 5'10 tall. He had a black bandana wrapped around his head and was holding a Cherry Pepsi. "Sammi, baby! Come in, girl!" he said putting his arm around her shoulders. She just laughed and walked in. I guess that's Jinxx, I thought following her inside then he shut the door behind me. "Who's your friend, Sam?" he asked pointing at me.

"This is Rachel," she said smiling. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He had a big smile and a gap between his teeth.

"Well hello there, Rachel. I'm Christian Coma. But peeps call me CC." he said with a goofy smile.

"CC, get your ass in here!" I heard someone yell from what looked like the kitchen.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, you're in a house surrounded by men… and in CC's case a child." She said laughing. I laughed along with her.

"It's fine. I like kids." I sarcastically said. We both laughed, "They can't be that bad." I said smiling. Ha, I spoke too soon.

"CC , you fucker! You ate all my damn cocopuffs! You cockpiece!" I heard someone yelled and laughter break out after that.

"Yeah, and they was good too!" I heard CC snap back.

"God, this is a mad house…" Sammi said with her head in her hand.

I just laughed. "It's fine." I reassured her. She smiled and cocked her head towards the Kitchen.

"Let's go see the guys." She said and with that, headed to the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen to find six tall ass guys standing around drinking and smoking.

"Ashley, hurry your ass up with that popcorn." CC demanded and took a swig of his Cherry Pepsi.

"Shut up, bitch face." A guy snapped back. He had long black hair that went past his shoulders and he was shirtless. Not going to lie he had a nice body. He was wearing a cowboy hat and had "Outlaw" tattooed across his stomach.

CC gasped and covered his mouth as if he was in an old cheesy movie. "I'm hurt…" he said sarcastically. Everyone just laughed, including me.

"Babygirl!" a man said walking towards Sammi and me. He had long black hair too but he actually had a shirt on. He had a long bird-beak nose. Yeah, I had this faddish thing about noses. It's basically the first thing I noticed in a person.

"Jinxx!" Sammi shouted wrapping her arms around her lover. I smiled at how happy they looked just hugging each other. So that was Jinxx. He looked so nice. In fact, they all did.

"Who's this?" He said looking over at me.

"Everyone, this is Rachel. My new friend." She said gesturing towards me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me. I felt my face turn red. I hated being center of attention. I always feel like if people focus on me to hard, they might fall out in the floor laughing cause of some flaw I had. I don't have much self-confidence. In fact, I don't have any. I had long Aqua colored hair that met the middle of my back. Oh, I dye my hair all different colors too. I just get so bored with the same old thing. I have really big eyes that make me look like a baby doll. My eyes were brown and turned red in the light, which I actually really liked. I was mostly self-conscious about my body. I always have been. Which I guess can sometimes be a good thing.

"Hi…" I said shyly and waved a hand.

"Rae, this is Jinxx, my fiancé, Ashley, Jake, Andy, Matt Good, and you already met CC." she said pointing to each person as she said their names. They just smiled and waved at me. "She's really nice, so if you're not nice to her, I'll bet your asses." She said joking.

"Don't worry Sammi, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." CC said putting his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. I could tell he was the goofy one.

After that everyone headed into the living room to find a place to sit. I watched as CC and Andy fought over the big lounge chair that was sitting on the right, which had a perfect view of the TV. I laughed in amusement at them. They were like five year old kids fighting over the last cookie. But of course there was always that one kid who got their way and in this case it was CC.

"Fucker." Andy snapped at CC. CC only smiled at his success.

"I am superior!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

I sat down on the floor in front of the couch Sammi was sitting on. Since I knew her the most, I felt more comfortable. I'm not very outgoing when it comes to first meeting people, I'm actually really shy; until I get to know you that is.

I watched as Andy walked over to the TV and stuck the DVD in. I smiled when I realized it was a horror movie. I love horror movies; why? Because bitches are idiots, even though they don't want to die, they run around screaming so the killer can hear them.

I sat there in complete silence as he went to turn the lights out. I watched him, studying him carefully. He was taller than everyone else. He had short black hair that hung on the side of his face. He had the most amazing Crystal Blue eyes I had ever seen. And he is scrawny as fuck, but all together perfect.

I watched as he came over and sat right next to me. My stomach did a complete 180. He is so beautiful. I just sat there with my eyes glued to the TV. _God he's so hot. Okay, Rae, don't move and maybe he'll forget you're here. _Boy was I wrong. I felt his eyes staring at me._ Oh fuck, he knows I exist! ABORT! ABORT!_

"Hi," he grinned and held out his hand, "Andy."

I looked him and smiled like a dork. "Rae…" I said taking his hand. _Oh my god, he touched me. _

"So, how do you know Sammi?"

"Well…" I was cut off.

"Shut up, you guys, the movie's about to start!" I heard Jake yell at me and Andy.

"Ass face." Andy shot back flipping him off.

After about an hour into the movie Sammi was huddled into Jinxx covering her face. And CC was hiding behind a pillow scared out of his mind, which I found quite hilarious, Jake had fallen asleep and Matt was texting the whole time. The movie was pretty boring but I kept it to myself. I lay my head back on the couch and let out a soft sigh. I felt someone staring at me and jerked my head up.

It was Andy, he was staring at me intently. "Uh… what?"

He shook his head, "nothing…" he said looking back at the TV.

I just nodded and looked at him like he had two heads. I lay my head back against the couch once more and once again felt eyes burning into my face. I jerked my head up again, "Do I have something on my face?" I snapped, I know it was rude, but for fucks sake, if someone kept staring at you wouldn't you get a bit irritated?

"No… it's just… you hair… it's all bright…" he said hovering his hand over my head.

"Uh… thanks… bro…" I said awkwardly.

He lifted up one corner of his mouth showing a half smile. _Damn this man._


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

"Thank you, Sammi." I smiled and hopped out of the car.

"Welcome." She said smiling as I waved bye. I walked towards my house and searched for my keys. _Please be asleep, please be asleep. _The words played over and over inside my head. _ Kiki's gonna kill me._

Once I found my house keys I slid them into the lock and twisted the handle. I made sure to shut the door behind me as quite as possible; hoping not to wake anyone.

"Oh well, looky who it is…" I paused. _Scat fuck._

I twisted my feet turning around in a spin. It was Kiki. She was sitting on the sofa in the dark, like one of those creepy mothers in those cheesy movies.

"Hey, Kiki." I said stretching out the 'e'.

"Don't you 'Hey, Kiki' me you hoe, do you know what time it is?" she asked. I could tell she was trying to be mad at me, but for her that was hard. Kiki was almost never serious. That's one of the reasons I loved her so much.

"Sorry… we ended up watching two movies. The last one was the Titanic, and you know how fucking long that movie is…" I explained.

She crossed her arms, I could tell she was kidding around. "What am I gonna do with you?"

I smiled and patted her on the back, "Let me love you?"

"What? Ew, no!"

I opened my arms and walked towards her slowly, "Let. Me. Love. You!" I said slowly spacing out my words.

"Go away, weirdo!" she laughed and started running towards the kitchen.

"Kiki, I want your babies! LET ME LOVE YOU!"I yelled again chasing her around in circles.

"Babyyy." A voice whined from behind us. We turned to see Lin in her pajamas rubbing her eyes.

"What's with all the yelling? You guys woke me up." She said yawning.

"Sorry baby-doll," Kiki said apologizing. "C'mon, let's go to bed." Lin nodded and Kiki followed her to their room. "Night hoe!" she yelled. I just shook my head and laughed.

I woke up to my alarm going off at 10:00 a.m. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. _Fuck I don't wanna get up. _Finally after about fifteen minutes of fighting with myself, I slipped out of bed and dragged myself into the bathroom.

After my shower, I went through with my daily routine of getting ready. I through on a Batman t-shirt and my black skinnies jeans with holes in them, then I put on my black boots with buckles on the side; with heels less than inch tall.

After I was dressed, I curled my hair and slid on a gray-ish, blackish beanie. I did my make-up with a smoky eye and a thin lair of eyeliner on the top of my eye and put on mascara (of course).

"Rae, get your ass down here, you better be up!" I heard Kiki yell from downstairs.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm coming." I shot back.

I ran downstairs and headed for the Kitchen. I don't usually eat breakfast, but shit, I was hungry.

"Morning." Lin said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Morning, Linny." I grabbed some already made toast and started to throw down.

"Rachel! That was my toast!" Kiki yelled sharply. Shit, that's one thing you do not do, touch her food.

"Oops… sorry… didn't know it was yours…" I spit the already chewed bread onto the counter and smirked. "Want it back?"

She made a disgusted face and crinkled her nose, "Stupid whore."

I grinned and went back to eating the rest of the toast.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked leaning against the counter facing Kiki.

"We're going to get the cake for tomorrow, and you," she said poking me in the chest, "need to pick up your best man dress."

I flicked my wrist and shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. You paid for it right? Cause my broke ass ain't."

She shook her head, "Yes, I paid for it."

I nodded, "Good."

"Then we're going over to Leo's for lunch. So don't be late."

"Okay, Gosh! You act like you don't know me at all." I said throwing the piece of toast at the side of her head.

"Bitch!" she scolded. I ignored her and walked out the front door.

Well, I was fifteen minutes late. Kiki was going to cut off my tits. I went to get the dress but the damn store hadn't even opened. Plus, walking of foot doesn't fucking help. By this point, I was running. I had five texts and 6 miss calls from Kiki. I honestly just wanted to slap her across the face once I saw her.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan," I heard blaring from my back pocket. I stopped in frustration.

"God damn it Kaylyn Shae!" I yelled stopping my foot and rolled my eyes answering the phone. "What?" I scolded.

"Where the hell are you?" she shot back.

"I'm sorry! The lady wasn't there and I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt a force throw me on the ground making me drop my things everywhere.

"Hey watch it, ass hole! You're lucky that dress was in a bag!" I scolded.

"Sorry." He said sympathetically. His voice sounded familiar. I shot my glance up to inspect the person who sent me tumbling down. It was Andy.

"Hey, It's you." He said offering a hand. I didn't reach back. I shot up and retrieved my things from the ground.

"Need help?" he offered.

"No." I said too quickly.

"Sorry." He said stretching the 'y'.

I just sighed and looked at him. "Sorry for being rude."

"No, it's cool." He said with a reassuring smile. "So, where're you headed off to?"

"Leo's Diner." I said trying to keep the dress from slipping from my grasp. I groaned loudly in frustration. "What is this mofuckery?" I yelled.

He laughed, "Wow." He wretched for the dress and took it from my hands. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood today."

I just shook my head, "fuck, you have no idea." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, I can take you to Leo's if you'd like. I've got my car and…it looks like you could use the help." He said with a chuckle.

I hesitated for a moment before replying. _Okay… should I say yes?.. or…fuck, I'm too lazy to walk._

"Thank you," I said smiling.

He opened the trunk of his car and laid the dress carefully inside.

"Shot-gun!" I yelled opening the passenger door.

He laughed and opened the driver's side and slid inside. "Right, like anyone else is going to fight you for it." He said sarcastically.

After about what seem like forever of awkward silence, he spoke up. "So, what's the dress for?"

"A friend wedding…" I said nodding. "I'm the best man." I said knowing that sounded crazy.

He smiled, I knew he thought I was joking, "What?"

"Yeah." I nodded once more and looked at him.

"Really?" he asked grinning, "a bit gender confused are we?"

I laughed, "You could say that."

"Nice shirt by the way." he said pointing to my Batman shirt. I smiled; Batman was my favorite super hero, other than the Green Lantern.

"Thanks. Batman is freaking badass."

He chuckled, "agreed."

We arrived at Leo's 4 texts and 3 miss calls from Kiki later. We both got out of the car and headed inside. I found Kiki and Lin sitting in the far back booth were we usually sat.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Kiki scolded.

"Oh quit your whining, hoe." I said sitting down beside her. Then I remember Andy. "Oh, you guys, this is Andy."

"Andy!" she yelled pushing me to get out the booth; I about fell in the floor when she did.

"Naaah!" I said regaining my balance.

"Kiki," he said grinning from ear to ear as he locked his arms around her.

"You guys know each other?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, when Andy was first starting Black Veil Brides, I was their photographer." She said smiling at us.

"Wait… you're in a band?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"Yeah, the best Rock'n roll band since years!" she said with a lot of enthusiasm. I thought his was going to get stuck at how hard he was smiling.

"Impressive." I said nodding.

"Oh," she said almost jumping out of her skin, "you and your band should play tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, Rae didn't tell you?"

He shook his head still confused.

"Me and Linny are getting married." She said smiling over at Lin.

He smiled wide, "Shit, we'd be more then honored!"


	5. Chapter 5

Andy's POV.

I walked into the double doors of the church. It was really big. It was decorated in all white, with blue and purple flowers everywhere. _Pfft, white weddings._

I stopped when I saw a girl pointing in all sorts of areas, directing people to where things went. She was wearing a knee-length black dress; with a white ripen that tied into a bow in the back around her waist. I slowly walked to her.

"Hey," I said. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me. It was Rae. Her hair was curled and pulled to the side, letting her curls hang down. Her hair color was different too; it was black. Her make-up was done perfectly, making her baby-doll eyes stand out. Over all, she looked beautiful.

"Oh, hey." She said smiling, he had a bubble-gum smile; it was perfect.

"Everything looks great." I said nodding studying my surroundings.

"Oh,thanks…" she trailed off, I could see her eyes wonder up and down my body. "What… are you wearing?" she snapped.

"Uh… clothes?" I said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Smart ass. Why aren't you wearing a tux?" She asked, her voice rising in frustration. I was wearing black skinnie jeans with my boots. I had on a black shirt with a collar and a black vest and a bow tie.

"Well, it was last minute…and besides, I am wearing a bow tie." I grinned, tugging at it.

She sighed and shook her head, "Men…"

"Hey, we're not that bad." I said grinning.

"Mmhmm."she said raising her eyebrow.

"Hey… uh do you know where Ashley and them are?"

She nodded and pointed to the pew, "Yeah they're over there."

"Thanks." I said and pushed past her walking towards them.

Rachel's POV 

"Kiki!" I yelled running towards the back room. "You've got five minutes, hurry your ass up."

"Shut up, hoe! I'm ready. God." She said walking out. I smiled.

"You look beautiful." I said hugging her. She was wearing a long white wedding dress. The top was beaded; the beading wrapped around the back in the center and down the train of her dress. She smiled.

"Oh, I know." I said flicking her wrist.

I grinned, "Now get your sexy ass out there. Lin's ready and waiting." I said slapping her ass. She jumped and walked as fast as she could and stood behind the Church doors.

I did some touch-ups on Lin and Kiki's dresses. They looked gorgeous. Lin was wearing a knee-length white dress. It's beading ran across the top-breast area and went down on the sides.

I sniffled, finishing the touch-ups. "You two look beautiful…" I said.

"Awe," Kiki cooed, "Don't cry... you're gonna make me cry…" she said fighting back tears.

"No, no. I'm fine." I said fanning my eyes with my hand. I took in a deep breath. "Okay… Doors open in five minutes." I hugged them both before I took my spot at the pew.

"Rachy!" I girl cried out from behind me as I walked down the ale. I spun around to see Sammi grinning from ear to ear.

"Sammi." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck hugging her gently.

"Oh you look great."

"Thank you, so do you." I said returning the compliment. She smiled and went over to Jinxx and them. I waved quickly at them then quickly took my place at the pew.

I stood up there, complete silence filled the room. I couldn't help but steal glances at Andy. I'd shoot my eyes in opposite directions when he'd look at me, not wanting him to see me staring like a creeper. But as soon as he'd look away, I'd steal another glance and in one swift moment, our eyes met. I froze, as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't bring myself to turn my head. I felt my heart beat faster and my stomach flip ridiculously. I smiled when I realized that neither could he. He was like something out of a cheesy movie.

I got completely lost in his glance.

With a loud bang, I jumped and broke out glance. I looked over at the double doors and watched at the brides-maids strolled down the ale. Then there they were, with locked arms; Kiki and Lin were strolling slowly behind the girls.

Andy's POV

I walked into Rachel's living-room where the reception was being help. The place was fucking huge.

"Andy!" I heard a voice yell over the music. I spun around to see Rachel coming towards me.

"Hey," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug. I could tell she was half drunk.

"Hey," I smiled as I returned the hug.

"Are you guys almost ready?" she asked taking another swig of her Corona.

I nodded, "Yeah, we just waiting on CC. He's gotta get his symbol and we'll be ready." I said yelling over the music.

"Great, I can't wait to hear you guys play." She said yelling back.

I smiled at her. I watched her as she danced along with the music. It was quite amusing.

"What?" She had stopped dancing; I could tell she was embarrassed. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Andy, c'mon! We're ready." I heard Ashley yell. I nodded at him. I looked at Rae once more and flashed a smile before departing.

I got on the plat-form they had set up for us and grabbed the mike; the music that once filled the air stopped.

"Hello everyone, I'm Andy Biersack," I introduced myself then waited for the rest of the guys to do the same, "And we're Black Veil Brides."

Everyone screamed and clapped. I felt my adrenalin instantly increase. "This song is a very special song to our two newlyweds," I said smiling at Kiki and Lin who looked like they were going to pass out from the excitement, "it's called Rebel Love Song."

The music started and everyone was dancing and jumping around like they were intoxicated with energy.

I watched Rachel as she danced along to the beat of the music. I smiled as I finished up the long and everyone cheered. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath. After that, we played a couple more songs.

Rachel's POV

I felt Andy's eyes staring at me, but I was way past drunk to even care. Any other time I'd be nervous and shy.

I let my body flow with the music, twisting my hips in circles and spinning in all sorts of directions. I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to see Andy laughing.

"Did I scare you?" she asked smiling that intoxicating smile.

"Just a little bit." I said smiling.

He held out his hand for my taking. My stomach went into knots as I took it gently.

He spun me around and we both laughed. I drank the rest of my ninth beer then sat the empty bottle on a nearby table. I was so drunk, I didn't care. I let my body move in all sorts of ways moving my body close to his. Andy didn't seem to mind either.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later the reception was over. People were fucked out of their minds. Luckily, they had designated drivers with them. I waved bye to Kiki and Lin who were already in the car heading to their honey-moon.

After the last couple of people were gone I started to clean up a little. There were beer bottles in every possible spot in sight. My buzz was completely gone and I had a headache the size of King Kong's fist.

The only people left were Andy and them. They were all shit faced, including Andy.

"You know… yo-….you know what…" CC said wrapping his arm around Jake, "You're… you're my best friend and…"

Jake busted out laughing. I thought he was going to piss himself.

"What? Why're you laughinggg? You fank my emo-..emotions..are…" he trailed off and looked at Ashley, "what was I saying?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, no one's going home tonight. You guys are way too drunk." I said.

"Rae… you're such a good friend…" CC said waddling over to me.

"Yeah, I know… yah know… we haven't known you long… but you're so… co-…coooool." Jinxx said busting into laughter.

I shook my head and smiled taking away their beers. "No more."

"Awwwe." They said in unison.

"Rae! Rae come here!" Andy called from the hallway. He and Jake were leaned up against the wall laughing hysterically.

"What?" I said walking towards them. They just pointed into the bathroom and continued to laugh.

I followed his direction into the bathroom. Matt was lying in the tub passed out with a beer bottle in his hand. "Least we know where he's sleeping tonight." I thought Andy and Jake were going to piss themselves laughing or stop breathing or some shit.

"Okay… time you guys you go to bed."

They were sitting in the floor leaning against the wall. Andy crossed his arms like a four year old does when they don't get their way. "No! I don't wanna!"

"I don't care." I said grabbing them by the ear pulling them to their feet. They winced and grabbed their ears looking at each other.

"Rude!" Jake yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Then I realized, Sammi wasn't anywhere in sight. "Jinxx… where's Sammi?"

"Oh, she went home like… an hour ago." He said slurring his words.

I just nodded. "So… Jake and Jinxx and sleep in the spar bed room upstairs… and I guess Ashley and CC can sleep in the one down here. I honestly… wouldn't sleep in Kiki and Lin's room." I said cringing.

They nodded. "And Andy you can sleep on the couch." I said turning to face him. He was no longer in the hall way.

I went around each room downstairs looking for him. Hell, I even looked in the closets.

"Oh jizz. We lost Andy!" CC yelled freaking out. He was still so fucking wasted. "Oh god, what if we don't find him? Did you look in the frig?" he asked still panicking.

I still, couldn't help but laugh. "Dude… the fuck?"

I ran upstairs to continue my search. He was still nowhere to be found. I checked the last room in the hallway; my bed room.

There he lay, on my bed, passed out cold. He had thrown off his shirt and pants so he was in nothing but his boxers. I shook my head. _Well fawk, why myy room?_

I sighed softly and walked to him. I nudged him with my finger; nothing. Then I tried shaking him a little, then a lot; still, nothing. _I hope he doesn't have alcohol poison_. I hovered my hand over his face to feel breath. I sighed in relief when I did.

"You found him!" I heard CC yell from behind me. He was standing in the door way smiling so big it looked like it hurt.

I shushed him so he wouldn't wake Andy, which I highly doubt was possible at this moment.

"Ooooh, right!" he said still yelling.

I nodded and put my finger over my mouth.

He mouthed 'Ooooh' and nodded smiling like an idiot then left the room.

I looked back at Andy. He had an empty bottle of beer in his hand. I shook my head and slowly took it from his grasp and sit it on the bed side table.

I got up and walked to the hallway cabinet and got out some blankets.

When I got back to my room, I saw he had spread out on my bed. _Fuuuck._

I dropped the blankets and tried pushing him to one side. To my surprise he was lighter than I thought.

I threw the blankets over him and patted him on the head like a dog. He looked so peaceful.

I glanced over at my alarm clock on my bedside table; 3:49.

_Oh hell._

I didn't even bother putting on my pajamas, I just took my dress off till I was in nothing but my underwear and bra.

I quietly slid into bed, it was a queen size bed so me and Andy had our space between us.

I threw the covers over me and almost intently fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy's POV

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face. _Fuckin' sun._

I had the worst hangover ever. My head was throbbing so bad I thought it would explode at any moment. My whole body ached. _The fuck happened last night?_

I was almost completely naked.

I studied my unfamiliar surroundings. The fuck was I?

I heard a moan from beside me and looked. It was Rae in nothing but her bra and… I don't know if she had her underwear on or not.

My eyes got wide and froze. _Did we… Oh my god… we didn't. Shit, shit, shit!_

I started panicking. I felt my face go pale and ran my fingers through my hair.

_Oh my god. Holy fuck. Holy tits._

She groaned and rolled over on her side so she was facing me. I shook her panicking, not caring she was till sleep.

"Rachel, wake up!" I yelled still shaking her.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"God damn, don't people know how to wake someone up?" she groaned softly and sat up. I just looked at her. I could tell she knew I was in a panic by the way she stared at me.

She just grinned and blinked, "Morning, sexual." She said. I lost it.

"Oh my fuck!" I jumped out of bed and put my back the wall.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we… you… I. Oh shiiittt."

She only laughed, "Dude, calm your dick. Nothing happened." She said.

"W-..whaat?" I asked a bit confused.

"Nothing happened," she shrugged. "I came in and you were pasted out almost naked on my bed and I didn't want to wake you and I was too tired to change."

I calmed down a bit; my breathing going normal again. "Oh thank god."

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I knew that came out wrong.

"No… I mean… I have a girlfriend." I reassured her.

She smirked, and got up. Luckily she was wearing underwear.

She ran her fingers through her hair.

I found my eyes wondering up and down her body. I bit my lip softly just staring until she turned around and caught my wondering eyes.

I shot up my glance to her face embarrassed. She just shook her head and raised the corner of her mouth giving me a half of smile.

I watched as she walked into her bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief that she didn't say anything about it.

I put on my jeans and my boots._ Where the shit is my shirt?_ I thought searching around the room.

"Here," I looked up to see Rae holding two aspirins, two Alcoslcer and class of water, "It'll help with the headaches and nausea." She said handing them to me.

"Thanks." I said taking them.

She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

After what seemed ages of awkward silence, she spoke up. "Your shirt's in the bathroom, by the way."

"Oh. Thank you." I said walking towards the bathroom.

I grabbed my shirt and slid it on over my head. It smelt like someone threw it in a keg of beer.

"Hey," I heard Rae say. I looked over to see her leaning against the doorway holding her clothes in her hand. "Gotta shower, you mind?" she asked giving me a look as if to say, _Get the fuck out._

"Oh… yeah, sorry." I said then walked out the room.

I walked downstairs to see the rest of the guys are the kitchen table. They were holding bags of ice and peas to their heads groaning.

I smirked. The Aspirin and Alcoslcer worked. I felt great. So I decided to rub it in just a little bit.

"Good morning, guys!" I said smiling like a dork. Everyone groaned. I turned to a very hung over Ashley who was slumped over the table half asleep holding a bag of peas to his head.

I walked over to him and slammed my hand against his back smiling. "Heeey, friend!" I said still yelling.

"Andy, shut the fuck up!" Jinxx snapped rubbing his head.

"Ohhh, Kitty got clawwws." I said making a clawing motion with my hand.

I heard a loud groan from behind me. I turned to see Matt leaning against the end of the hallway. His shirt was ripped on the collar causing the sleeve to hand down. His pants were twisted in all sort of directions; with one leg up and one hanging down. In all, he looked like shit.

"Dude… you look like shit." I said saying my thoughts aloud.

She nodded slightly; barely a nod at all. "Thanks, man."

I heard louder thumbs coming from the staircase.

It was Rachel. She had a bottle of Aspirin and box of Alcoslcers.

Everyone groaned in pain.

"Rachel be quite." Jake groaned.

She paused, "Well then…"

I chuckled softly.

"Here, yah big drunken motheh fuckehs." She said jokingly as she hand each guy two of each drug.

They took them without hesitation.

"The fuck happened last night?" Ashley asked holding his head.

"You guys got shit faced as fuck, yo." She informed them.

"I'm never getting drunk again…" Matt groaned. He was now sitting up against the wall. I saw Rae glance at him then burst out laughing.

"Dude, you look like a bag of ass…" she said through her laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Fuck you, two!" he snapped back.

Rachels POV

After about an hour or so everyone who once had hangovers were feeling normal again.

Andy and the guys left to their house for showers and more clothes. Thank God, they smelt like a fucking alcohol factory.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan," My phone played, I whipped out my phone from my pocket. I was Kiki. I grinned as I slide the unlock button and answered. "Well Hello there Mrs. Morgan Scott."

She laughed, "Hey."

"What's up?" I asked leaning myself against the counter.

"Nothin', just calling to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, everything is fine." I reassured her.

"I hope so… people got pretty drunk last night."

I shook my head. She had no clue, "I know."

"Yeah, so-…_what?_" I heard her yelling to someone in the background, "Okay… hey Rae, I gotta go. Bye hoe!" the line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

I wondered around the house helplessly bored without Kiki and them here.

I plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote turning on the TV.

I flipped through the channels; nothing was on. And by nothing I mean a lot of stupid shit I just didn't want to watch.

I clicked off the Television and lay my head back against the back of the sofa.

Silence filled the house. It was agenizing. I couldn't stand it.

I got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed my phone off the counter where I had left it.

I flipped though my contacts until I saw Sammi's name and pushed send.

"Rachy." She said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Sammi Doll," I laughed softly. I sometimes forgot that's her name when I mean for it to be nothing more than a pet name.

"What's up, love?"

"Well, It's quiet, and I can't stand it. I was going to cook dinner and was wondering you guys wanted to come over?"

"Of course we would!" she said without hesitation.

"Cool, I kinda want you to meet some friends of mine. They're really amazing. I think you guys'll get along fine."

"Great, what time should we come over?"

I chuckled, "Around 5:30-6 o'clock is chill with me."

"Okay, see yah then, babe."

"Kay, bye." I quickly hug up the phone and sent a text to Jess, Jackie, and Zablin.

_Text to Jackie, Jess, and Zablin  
Text from: Rachel_

_Hey, guys. Cooking dinner tonight and I want you to meet some friends of mine. You down?_

About three minutes later my phone buzzed.

_Text to Rachel  
Text from Zablin_

_Oh hell yes, you know I love your cookin'._

A couple minutes later I received two more texts agreeing to come.

Shit. How the fuck am I supposed to cook a meal big enough for ten fucking people.

"Oh!" I said aloud. Chicken Marinara.

It was quick and easy to make. Plus I already had the stuff to make it with.

I got out two banking pans and a pot. I walked to the freezer and grabbed three packages of thickly sliced chicken; four in each package, which would be plenty. I marinated the chicken then cut on the stove.

I grabbed some Laconia noodle from the cabinet then cut on the stove. I poured water into the pot and put it on the stove and filled it with Laconia noodles.

After the noodles were cooked I lay them in the pans and put a thin lair of sauce on them, then cheese, then chicken and more sauce, cheese and continued the pattern.

After about an hour of cooking the food was almost ready.

I heard a bang at my door and jumped up and answered it. It was Sammi and the guys.

I let them in hugging each one as they came into sight.

"Holy fuck, something smells good!" Ashley yelled.

I laughed softly, "That's your dinner."

"Oh hell yes." He said grinning.

I just smiled.

"Racheellllllll. How much longer till dinner's ready?" CC asked stretching out his words.

"Not long. Calm your tits." I said and patted him on the back.

Fifteen minutes later Jackie and them showed up.

I introduced them to the guys and Sammi.

"Okay, I'm hungry. Where the fuck is the food?" Jackie asked impatiently.

"You know, the only time you come over is when you wanna stuff your face." I said jokingly.

"I can't help it. That shit is good." We laughed.

By then dinner was ready and we all headed to the kitchen table.

"Yay! Food!" Ashley yelled being the first to the table.

We started to dig in. It came out better than I thought.

"Holy fuck this shit is good." Jake said hunched over his plate.

I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks."

"Where'd you learned to cook like this?" Andy asked also stuffing his face.

"My dad was a chief." I answered smiling, proudly.

"Well your dad knew what he was doing!"

I just laughed and continued eating.

After about thirty minutes of devouring our food, there was no left overs.

_Well, so much for supper tomorrow night_. I thought picking up the empty pan that once laid layers of cheese and chicken.

Everyone had left me to clean up the mess, even Sammi. There was trash everywhere. It looked as if someone had come in and threw the food all over the table.

_Last time I'm ever serving more than four people…_

I threw all the dirty dishes in the sink and let out a soft sigh.

"Need some help?" I heard a deep voice offer. Of course, it was Andy.

"No thanks." I smiled.

"Oh c'mon… I mean it's the least I can do."

I thought for a moment, "Oh, you can wash the dishes." I said grinning.

He made a face, smirking. "Anything else?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Lazy ass…"

He laughed softly and walked towards me, bumping me out the way with his hip. "Move it, scrawny."

I smiled, "Rue…"

I left the kitchen and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting, watching TV and laughing.

"Thanks for the help guys!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Welcome!" Ashley replied with a grin.

I flipped him off then sat beside CC Indian style. He put his arm around my shoulders like he does to everyone else. "That shit was amazing, guy."

I smiled and patted him on the head, "Thanks, chick."

Guy, was always a nickname people gave me. It started with Cody, my sister's husband, and then everyone called me that. Soon enough, people who I barely knew did too.

"So what're we watchin?" I asked looking at the TV.

"I dunno, some scary shit." Jinxx replied.

I laughed silently remembering the last time we had watched a horror movie. CC had been scared shittless.

"Oh, I dunno if CC can handle it." I said holding back my laughter.

I felt force on my arm, then a sharp sting. CC Had slapped me, hard.

I winced and grabbed my throbbing arm with a soft wince. "Ow! Motha fucka!"

"CC, stop hitting on the ladies." Ashley said grinning.

CC flipped him off, "You're just jealous I can get girls to hit on." He snapped back.

"Ooooh!" everyone yelled with laughter, even Ashley.

We sat there watching the movie intently. Andy had finished the dishes and came in and sat beside me. CC was hiding behind a pillow the whole fucking time, it was priceless.

"Bitch… don't go into the basement!" I yelled frustrated.

"What are you doing? Bitch. Oh my god, you're going to die." Ashley yelled with me.

This movie was ridicules. How fucking dumb can people be.

"Oh, bitch you did it anyway. You're dead, you're so fucking dead." I said throwing my hands up.

Andy laughed at me.

I turned my head so I was facing him. His blue eyes were glowing from the reflection of the lights from the TV. They were per bliss. I felt as I my stomach flipped and flopped inside of me. He was smiling his astonishing smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We were like this for what seemed like ages.

I could feel eyes burning through my skull. We turned our heads, breaking the intensity, to find everyone was staring at us with a dumbfounded look.

"What?" Andy and I said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy's POV

"Baby, you look so adorable." Juliet cooed.

I smiled. I had cut my hair, again. It was completely short now; the only long lengths were my bangs, which were hanging down my forehead.

"Thanks, babydoll." I said wrapping my arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a sloppy kiss on the lips.

Something was different.

I kissed back not feeling right. Usually her kisses send pleasures tingles through my body. But that was just it. Today they sent a hit of displeasure and shivers down my spine, and it showed.

"What's wrong?" she said with a grimace expression on her face.

"Uh… nothing… I just… don't feel well." I lied.

She nodded as she dropped her arms to her sides. I could tell she was upset. But I just shook it off.

"I gotta go get ready. You are still coming, right?" she looked at me with an apprehensive look on her face.

I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course I will! Haven't I always?"

"Great! I'll make sure to save you a seat in the front." She said then kissed me again. I hesitated almost jerking my head away, but gave in. It was almost agenizing, barely a kiss at all. Suddenly images of Rachel flowed through my mind. I felt my body getting closer to hers, kissing with more passion and strength.

The kiss was sweet, but still sloppy.

I pulled away when I realized what I just did. I felt my face fill with shock. But Juliet didn't seem to notice. She just grinned at me.

"Wow," she said as she ran her hands down my chest. "That was amazing."

I faked a smile, nodding in agreement.

"So, tonight?"

I only nodded again.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the front door.

I sighed and sat on the couch. I ran my fingers though my hair; the feeling was almost foreign.

"The hell?" I questioned myself aloud through a faint whisper.

I couldn't stop thinking about Rae and how I felt when I was thinking about her while me and Juliet shared the kiss.

It's only been two weeks since I've met her and in those two weeks, we've spent almost every day with each other, but never really alone. The guys were always around so we never talked much.

Images of her fluttered around in my head.

I groaned in frustration.

I held my phone my hands, staring at it with hope. Hope she'd text me. Hope that I could gather up the courage to text her.

"Andyyy!" Jinxx yelled as he walked into the room.

"Hey," I said under my breath, still looking down at the cellular device in my hand.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked leaning over to the see what I was staring at.

"Rachel, huh?" he asked, with an unsteady tone in his voice.

I looked up at him to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"You gonna text her?"

"No." I said plainly.

"Oh… Okay."

I rose up an eyebrow. I know that grin all too well.

Then without warning, he snatched the phone from my hands.

"Dude!" I said jumping out of my seat reaching for it. He ran into the kitchen bouncing his thumbs up and down the keyboard.

"Rae, wanna hang, sexual?" he read aloud and he typed.

I panicked, "Jinxx, you cock piece wearing mother fucker! Give me my phone!" demined chasing him in every direction.

"And, send!" he stopped dead in his tracks, grinning. "Here yah go, lover booy." She cooed handing me the phone.

"I oughta punch you in your fucking head!" I scolded. He only laughed.

"Quit you whining. You'll thank me later." He said walking out the room.

"Ass hole!" I snapped once more, but he was always gone.

I sighed and stared at my phone.

I almost had a fucking heart attack when it vibrated.

I quickly answered it anxiously.

_To Andy:  
From Rachel:  
Uh, dafuq? O.o_

I couldn't help but laugh.

_To Rachel:  
From Andy:  
Sorry, that was Jinxx. He's a doucher, but do you want to go like… go see a movie or something?_

I bit my lip waiting for a reply.

What the fuck was I doing?

No, it's not a date. It's just two friends hanging out, right? Yeah, that's all it is. Nothing more.

_To Andy:  
From Rachel:  
Oh xD. Yeah, I'd like that. But how about something different? _

_To Rachel:  
From Andy:  
Like what?_

To Andy:  
From Rachel:  
I know where we can go, get in something comfortable. I'll be there around 2:00. :)

_To Rachel:  
From Andy:  
Should I be scared? Haha._

To Andy:  
From Rachel:  
Lol, naw. See yah then.

Rachel's POV

I could feel a smile form on my face.

I can't believe he just asked me out. Well not like that, but out as a friends of course. Right?

I suddenly became confused; my smile disappeared. I read over the messages. It was a friendly jester, right?

Of course it was, I convinced myself.

"Jackie." I yelled for her.

"What chu want booboo?" she yelled back.

"Come here pleassse!"

"Iight, iight, I'z comin!" she yelled.

She walked into the room, well more like strutted. She was wearing a sports bra and yoga pants.

I crinkled up my nose and gave her a strange look. "Duh fuck are you wearing?"

She did a strange yoga pose, "I'm doing yoga!"

"Since when?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Since now." She shot back in a 'duh' tone, "so what is it you want? You're cutting into my yoga time."

I handed her my phone and gestured for her to read.

She gasped, her face filled with excitement, her mouth and eyes opening as wide as they could; all together, she looked like a kid who had just gotten a giant cookie.

"Oh my g-spot! He asked you out!" she squealed.

"No. I mean… I don't know… that's why I needed you." I said helplessly.

"Oh my god, where're you taking him?"

"A place!" I laughed.

"Oh my gosh… you got swag trick."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone. "Oh please. It's just a friendly thing. You know… between two friends. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

Her smile disappeared. She had a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Oh… sucky ass hole."

I nodded, "Word."

"So, where're you taking him?" she asked again.

I grinned, "Little Fun World." I laughed.

"Oh my god, you're so lame." She laughed.

"Hey! It's fun there!"

"Yeah, but all they got is like… four activities."

"Four, fun filled, activities for your information!" I said sarcastically.

We both just laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you gotta let me help you get ready." She said bouncing up and down.

"What? No. You'll make me look like a hoe!" I said backing up. She came closer to me.

"Please, please, please?" she begged. She tangled her hands together holding them up, pouting.

I rolled my eyes; I could resist her puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

"Yay!" she squealed then grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room.

What've I gotten myself into?


	10. Chapter 10

"You look great!" yelled Jackie.

"Should I be scared to look?" I said skeptically.

"Oh hush," she said flicking her wrist at me. She pointed to the body length mirror on the wall. "Look-it."

I turned to the mirror and smiled. Luckily, I didn't look like a whore. I was wearing a long, short-sleeved shirt that touched my waist. It was black with a picture of a white anchor on it; it was my favorite shirt. I was wearing white shorts with lacey, flowery, black tights on and my favorite black boots.

My make-up was done simply, bring out my baby-doll eyes with a thin layer of eyeliner on the top, brought out into wings and a lot of mascara making my eyes look bigger than usual.

I was surprisingly happy with the look.

"I'd fuck me." I said.

She laughed hard, "you're so weird, Rae."

I chuckled softly.

I checked my phone for the time; 1:34. Perfect timing.

I said bye to Jackie and walked out the door. I didn't have a car so while Kiki and Lin were gone on their five mouth honey-moon, they gave me theirs.

I waved at Jackie before pulling out the driveway.

"Bye! Love you! Don't die!" she yelled waving back.

I laughed, shaking my head, then off to Andy's house.

Andy's POV

"Pretty fly for a white guy." CC said smirking.

"Andy's got a date, Andy's got a date!" Ashley mocked pointing at me like a four year old.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped. "It's not a fucking date. She's my friend."

"Yeah, friends with benefits." Jake said nudging me, winking.

I elbowed him in the ribs. He left out a loud wince and grabbed his ribcage.

"Dude, it's cool. We all know you've got the hots for Rae-Rae." Matt said casually.

I shot my glance at him, about to cuss him out, when the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT." Ashley yelled running to the door.

I looked at the time; 1:53. She doesn't waste any time does she? I thought to myself.

"Ashy." I heard Rae yell from the front of the house.

"Hey, Rachy. C'mon in."

I heard footsteps coming towards the living room where everyone was.

I felt my heart skip beats. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Hey And-…" she trailed off. I turned around to see her staring at me with her mouth open.

What was she staring at? Then it clicked. My hair.

"What. Is…this?" she said running her fingers through my hair softly. I chewed on the black metal that wrapped around my lip. My heart beat faster as she stroke it. It was tender and careful. Unlike Juliet who is rough as fuck.

"It's…gone." She said. I could see her holding back a laugh.

"What?" I felt my face grow hot.

She let out a soft laugh. "It's… it's nice." She said smiling from ear to ear. "Just… different." Finally, she busted into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't." she said waving her hand around.

I could feel my face turn bright red. "Uh…"

Soon enough everyone in the room was laughing with her.

"Shut up!" I was completely embarrassed.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said calming down. "It's just going to take some getting used to." She gave me a reassuring smile. I calmed down and my face went back to its normal pigment.

I couldn't help but smile. She wraps her arms around my neck, bringing me into a gentle hug.

I hugged back inhaling her cent; it was soft and smelt like sweet, flowers.

"Ready to go?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded and smiled. "You know it!"

And with that we were out the door.

About thirty minutes later we arrived at a place called, 'Little Fun World'. I smiled from ear to ear.

She smiled and looked over at me as she parked the car. "What?"

I shook my head, "Me and my father use to come out here all the time when I was little."

She smiled big. "So did me and my dad." I saw and her smile disappeared.

"You okay?" I asked distressed.

She just shook her head and got out the car.

I frowned deeply and got out as well. I looked over to see a smile spread across her face. I loved her smile, it was perfect.

"Ready?" she asked shutting her door.

"Oh hell yes!" I said excitedly.

We walked up to the tick booth and retrieved our tickets.

I smiled wide, "I haven't been here in ages." I said looking around taking in my surroundings.

She smiled, "Where to first?"

"Go-cars!" I yelled.

"Okay, but be warned. I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself." She said with a nod.

"Oh, don't be so sure of yourself."

"Oh, you're on…" she challenged looking at me intently.

"Bring it." I said smirking.

"Ohhhhh!" she yelled throwing her arms in the air. "Say it!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "No."

"Say it, you hoe!"

"Ugh, fine! Rachel is the all champion of Go-Cars. Happy, bitch?" I asked playfully.

She smirked, "Yes… yes I am."

By now it was at least 4'o clock. We had spent the past 2 ½ hours playing Go-Cars.

"Ready for Laser-tag?" she asks anxiously.

I smiled. "Oh hell yeah! Now I know I'm great at this." I said sure of myself.

"Mhm." She said with a smirk.

"Don't say it…" I said becoming frustrated.

"I beat your ass!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes bring my arms to my chest, folding them.

"Awwe, ish teh Andy upset?" she said as if she was talking to a baby.

"Shut up!" I snapped trying not to smile.

"Ohhh, someone's cranky." She said.

"No, but I am hungry." I said rubbing my stomach.

I watched as she looked at her watch. "Well, it's 5:15 and the place doesn't close till 10, so we'll have plenty of time to do other stuff. Wanna get some food?"

I didn't hesitate to nod. She smiled big showing off her deep dimples.

We walked inside of the restaurant they had. It was a burger place.

"I'll have two burgers, a large fry and a bottle water." I said. I usually don't eat that much, but fuck I was hungry.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, a bottle water and a medium fry, yo dawg, homie skillet." Rae said.

I felt my face get hot, because the man behind the counter was black.

But to my surprise, he only laughed. "Girl you haven't changed a bit." He said grinning.

She smiled, "Nice to see you again, Mikey." We got our food then walked over to the table and sat down.

"How do you know him?" I asked, unwrapping my burger.

"Dude, he's been here for years."

"Not when I was here. That…uh… what's his name?"

"Doug?" she said taking a bit out of her burger.

I nodded, "Yeah him…"

"Yeah, Mikey is the new owner. Doug ran off with a younger women when I was like… seven." She chuckled.

"Wow, so I guess you and your dad came here a lot then, huh?"

She nodded, her smile disappearing again. "Yeah… we did." She said dropping her burger on the aluminum foul, reaching for her water. "We stopped coming here when I was 15." She said.

I frowned and looked at her perturbed. "What made you stop?"

She looked down at her food hesitatingly. It seemed like ages before she spoke up.

"He…uh… died." She said taking a bit of her fries.

I stopped eating and frowned more. "Shit… sorry. I shouldn't have asked…" I apologized looking down at my food. I felt awful.

"Hey," she said reassuringly. "It's fine." She smiled sweetly. I just wanted to jump up and wrap my arms around her, hugging her, holding her close. But instead of doing just that, I nodded.

After we finished our food we were completely stuffed. We sat there talking for forever. I asked her how her father died, and how she managed to get through it. She said he was sick for a really long time and knowing he wasn't suffering anymore made it easier to swallow.

We talked for what seemed to be hours. It was like I knew this girl my whole life. I felt as if I could share anything and everything with her. It was never like this with Juliet. I felt like she would judge me if she knew any flaw I had done; like I had to be perfect. But not Rae. She was different.

"Put-put?" she asked grinning.

"I dunno, I'll probably lose…" I said uneasily.

"Awe, I'll go easy on you." She said laughing.

I smiled, "Well in the case, okay."

She laughed and we headed the Put-Put coarse. It had all kinds of fake animals everywhere.

"Aha! Who's the winner now, motha fucka?" I yelled jumping around.

She was laughing so hard I thought she was going to piss herself. "Shut up, you weirdo!"

I couldn't help it. I was full of energy and adrenalin. "Baha!" I laughed.

She calmed down, smiling big. "What time is it?" she asked.

I pulled out my phone and check. "9:22."

"Ready to go home?" she asked bleakly.

"Not really, but we have no other choice." I shrugged. I was having a really good time; the most fun I've had in a long time actually. And what made it even better was that it was with Rae.

"True…" she said looking at me warmly. "Let's go."

Thirty minutes later we were in my driveway.

"Wanna come in… and like… hang out?" I asked her growing nervous.

She smiled. "Sure."

I walked inside to see the living room lights on. I figured it was Matt or something and shook it off.

I switched on the lights in the kitchen and she followed in behind me.

"I had a really fun time tonight." I told her walking into the living room.

"Well, well." A familiar, feminine voice hissed.

I stopped. I felt all the color in my body disappear. _Oh no._ I thought. It was Juliet.

_I can't believe I forgot! _I scolded myself. "Juliet… dragonfly… baby…" I said walk towards her.

She was sitting on my couch, her make-up stained on her face from crying. She was wearing her silk rose she always wore after we… well… yeah.

"Where were you?" she yelled, her voice cracking worse than usual.

Baby I…" I was interrupted.

"And whose she?" she yelled pointing to Rae. I hesitated, wishing the floor would grow a fucking mouth and swallow me whole.

"That's Rachel… she's a friend." I didn't know what else to say.

She jumped to her feat. "What the hell? You ditched the show to be with her? What is she? Are you cheating on me?" she keep questioning.

"No! Juliet! I wouldn't never-"

"Honestly, there's nothing going on." Rae reassured her.

I watched as Juliet stomped over to Rachel.

Her hand rammed into Rae's face making a loud 'smack' sound.

"You stupid, home wrecker!" she scolded.

My eyes got wide.

Rae held her face, her mouth hung open. _Oh shit._ If there's one thing I learned about Rachel in the past two week's we've known each other, is that she's got bad anger issues.

But I didn't get the reacted I was looking for. Instead of beating to wits out of Juliet like I thought, she just stood there in silence. But I could tell by her eyes she really wanted to.

"Get out of this house, you stupid bitch!" Juliet demanded pointing to the door.

"Hey, don't call her that." I snapped.

She shot her head towards me. "Shut up, you ass hole!" she denounced and walked over to me.

I felt the sting of a hang print on my cheek. I felt my anger increasing and it showed on my face.

"Andy?" I heard Juliet ask softly, realizing what she had done.

I sighed, my anger denigrating. I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and hurts. I frowned.

"Baby… I'm so sorry." I said to her, resting my hands on her arms.

She sniffled. "But you forgot about me…"

"Baby, I-" I was interrupted.

"Hey, babe, you got anymore cigs?" I heard a deep voice asked.

I turned my glance to him. He was a much short guys and was more built too. He was in nothing but his boxers. I felt my heart sink and tears form in my eyes.

"Whose is that?" I asked softly. No answer. "Who the fuck is that?" I asked yelling now.

I looked at Juliet who was crying. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I was upset. You were acting strange and Tony was there!"

"So that gives you the right, to cheat on me?" scolded fighting back my tears. I dropped my hands and backed away from her.

"Andy." She begged.

"Dude, stop acting like a pussy, we got ladies up in here." He said grinning, slithering his arm around Rachel's lower back. She gave him a disgusted looked and moved away.

"Awe, c'mon sexyyy." He said getting closer to her.

"Ew, dude, get the fuck away, bro." she said backing up against the wall.

"C'mon, you know you want dis." he said grinning.

Juliet was crying hysterically by now; pleading, begging, screaming my name. "Please! Andy!"

I just looked at the largely set man force himself against the tall girl, much scrawny girl.

Something snapped.

"Get the fuck off her, you cock sucking piece of shit!" I yelled slamming my fist inside his face. He fell to the ground wincing in pain. He was clearly drunk.

"Andy!" Juliet cried harder.

Anger and hatred took over. I was no longer myself.

I felt my fist slamming into the head. His head was bleeding. I didn't feel regret, nor the erg to stop.

"Andy, stop it. You're going to kill him." Rachel yelled. She knelt down beside me and cupped my face.

I stopped, breathing unevenly and turned my head to her. I saw her eyes pierce into mine.

"Andy, calm down…" she said softly. "It's okay…It's alright." She stroked my cheek gently.

"Rae…" I whined, realizing what I had done.

She shushed me, "it's okay."

"Is…is he okay? Did I kill him?" I asked, more worried about going to jail then his safty.

She nodded. "Yes, he's fine."

She looked at Juliet. "Take you and you disgusting pig, and get out…" she growled.

Juliet gasps, but never said a word. She just gathered up her drunken lover and left.

"Andy?" she asked softly.

I found myself shaking even more than earlier.

I didn't say I word. I just buried my face into her chest, sopping.

I would have never done this in front of anyone else, especially a woman. But like I said before, Rae was different than anyone I've ever known.

"It's going to be alright, I promise." She said softly, holding and stroking my head tenderly; rocking my back and forth.

I felt so pathetic. I hated it.

We stayed like this for hours until I had quit sopping and had calmed down.

I found myself overwhelmingly exhausted.

"Go to bed." She said.

I looked up at her unsure.

"C'mon…" she grabbed my hands and helped me to my feet.

We walked into the bathroom and she grabbed a washrag. She wetted it and started washing the blood off my hands.

I hadn't even realized I had blood on me until, well… now.

After the blood was removed from my hands, she started on my face.

I couldn't help but smile. She was so gentle and caring and just all around amazing.

She smiled back at me and finished.

She took my hand and we walked into my room. I got changed into my pajamas, which was nothing more than me in my boxers.

I sat at the head of the bed and watched as she sat beside me.

"Lay down, boy." She demanded.

I chuckled softly and did as she said.

I closed my eyes without hesitation. I felt something tender touch my cheek. It was Rachel kissing it. I could feel my cheeks burning red. My stomach did flips as I grew nervous.

"Goodnight Andy." She whispered as she got up and walked towards the door.

My eyes shot open, "Wait." She stopped and turned to me. I hesitated, "I mean… you can stay if you want." I offered, hoping for a yes. A saw as a smile spread across her porcelain face.

"Alright." She crawled in the bed beside me. I rolled over so I was facing her, and smiled.

Her eyes were already closed, she looked so peaceful.

Not long after that, I closed my eyes and in minutes I was in a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel's POV

"_Buzz…buzz…buzz…"_ my phone shrilled.

I let out a soft groan irritated. It seems like forever since someone actually let me wake up on my fucking own.

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head in hopes to smother the aggravating buzz of my phone.

Finally, after at least five minutes of fucking buzzing it stopped.

I removed the covers from my head to see Andy was still sleep. Not going to lie, he looked fucking adorable.

_Buzz… buzz…buzz…_

I groaned in frustration and got up.

_Oh my fucccck. I'ma kill this hoe._

I grabbed my phone to see it was Jackie.

_Oh shitttt._ I had never went home last night, nor did I call Jackie to tell her where I was.

I got up and slipped out of bed and walked out the door making sure to be quiet, then shut the door.

I answered. "WHAT?" I asked almost yelling.

"Oh my god, Rae. You're okay! I thought something happened to you. I was so worried." She cried. She was babbling on and on; taking in no breaths at all. It was really annoying.

"Okay, calm yo titties. I'm fine… I'll explain later, okay?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

She took in a breath of air. "Okay… sorry… so… did you get any?"

I laughed, "Oh my god, no." I shot back.

She laughed, "Well… I'ma go. Zablin and Jess are here. I called them to see if they heard from you. They freaked and came over."

I shook my head, "Right… I'ma go. Bye." I said then hung up.

"Who was that?" a deep, gravelly voice asked. I turned to see Andy in sweat pants. I guess he didn't feel comfortable in nothing but his boxers, I don't think I would either.

"Jackie." I replied and shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Everything okay? I'm sure she's worried. You never went home last night." He said rubbing his eyes. He was so cute. His new haircut made him look like a five year old kid; it brought out his baby-face.

"Yeah… she'll be okay." I shrugged.

He smiled and nodded. "Cool." He said walking towards me.

I couldn't help but think how fucking amazing his body looked. I just wanted to run my hands down his chest. But that would be weird as fuck.

He wrapped his scrawny arms around my neck bringing me into a gentle hug. I returned it, wrapping mine around his lower back.

"Thank you… for being here." He said in a faint whisper.

"I'll always be here, Andy."

He hugged my tighter, tensing up as if he was about to cry again. I knew I had to do everything and anything to get him through this, and I was.

"C'mon," I said pulling away from his clasp. "Lemmie make you breakfast." I offered smiling.

He grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, hell yes."

"A bowl of cereal, okay?" I asked sneeringly.

He made a face, "No." he said plainly.

I let a soft chuckle escape from my throat, "Omelet?"

His face brightened up and started bouncing up and down. "Yes!"

I laughed. "Fine, gosh."

"Here yah go, Batman." I said laying the plat down on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, Black Widow." he said diving into his food as if he hadn't eaten for days.

Black widow was a nickname he gave me around the time we first met. Why? Because I told him when I was really young, I saw one and had gotten bit. I remember my parents freaking out and rushing me to the hospital. Luckily the hospital wasn't far from where we were that day. After wards, I swore to my parents I was going to become a super hero like Spider Man. I demanded my parents to call me Black Widow for months.

I looked at Andy who hadn't come up for air yet. I laughed.

"Dude… breathe." I said with a grin.

His head shot up and me. He was blushing. I felt as my grin got bigger.

"WOO! PARTY." We heard someone yelling from the front of the house, then the door slam. It was the guys.

They walked in carrying a bottle of Whiskey and a Keg of beer. Yes, a Keg.

"Uh.. the fuck?" Andy asked looking up at them confused.

"Remember, It's CC's birthday." Ashley said resting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know… but…" he gestured to the bottle of Whiskey. "That's not enough." He said with a grin.

CC smiled his usual goofy smile, "Bitch, this is mine. Matt's bringing more later."

"Raaae," Jake whined. "Where's my Omelet?"

I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, _make that shit your own self._ And he got the hint.

"So, where's Juliet? She was pretty upset last night when you didn't show." Jinxx asked unknowingly.

Andy only stared at the floor, his smile fading. Silence filled the room.

"Uh… did I say something wrong?" Jinxx asked looking at me.

I just chewed on the metal ring that clung itself to my lip.

"Dude… are you okay?" Ashley asked when he saw tears form in his eyes.

"Hey man… what happened?" CC asked resting a hand on Andy's back.

There was an awkward silence in the room. I wanted to grab a knife and cut the tension.

After many minutes of comfort, Andy explained what happened. By then, Matt had showed up with two bags filled with nothing but Whiskey.

"Shit dude. I'm really sorry…" Matt said hugging Andy from the side. Matt was always loveable towards Andy. I swear, they act like a couple half the time. It's actually quite adorable.

Andy just sat there, staring at his feet.

"C'mon, man. Let's get wasted; get you know who off your mind." Jinxx said with a nod.

Andy only nodded.

"You gonna be okay?" Ashley asked sincerely.

"Yeah… I'ma go shower." Andy said rising from his chair.

As soon as Andy had left the room, everyone's eyes shot to me. I looked at them confused. "What?"

"Thank you, Rae." Matt said walking towards me, pulling me into a hug.

"For what?" I asked returning the hug.

"For being there with Andy…" Ashley nodded.

I just smiled, giving them a sincere nod.

"So… you think he'll be okay?" CC asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'll go check on him… later." I said.

They grinned, "Awwe shit. Rae is scurred to see Andy Jr. aye?" CC said with a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Andy Jr.?"

The room filled with laughter. Laughter. It was really nice to hear.

Andy's POV

I stepped out the shower carefully. I felt so refreshed.

I felt so dirty, disgusting. As if I was trying to wash away all the appalling memories of last night; or Juliet period.

I dried off my body and hair then wrapped the towel around my waist. I couldn't stop thinking about Juliet. Was I not good enough? Did I do something? Questions played over and over inside my head.

I walked into my bedroom in search for something to wear.

"Andy?" I heard a gentle voice ask then a gasp. "Oh shit, sorry bro!"

I turned to see Rae with her face turned. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's cool. I'm covered. You can come in."

"Oh…uh… okay…" she hesitated and then walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Everything alright?" I asked grabbing a pair of my skinny jeans and a batman shirt.

She nodded. "Yeah… I just wanted to check on you." She said blushing softly.

I chuckled softly, raising the corner of my lip giving her a half of a smile. "I'm fine." I turned around to grab a pair of boxer shorts.

I felt her eyes burning into my back. I raised an eyebrow then turned towards her. Her eyes were drifting up and down my body. I grew nervous.

I cleared my throat which made her snap back to reality. Her face was bright red, filled with shock and embarrassment. "Uh, I'm go now." She said flustered then turned to the door. She jerked the door open causing it to fly back and slam into her head. She stood there for a moment rubbing the knot that formed on her forehead; she looked more frustrated than hurt. I was tempted to ask if she was alright, but she was already gone.

Rachel's POV

"So, who's coming to this Soirée?" Matt asked taking a drag of the cancer stick he held in between his two fingers.

"Everyone," CC said, then looked at me. "Hey Rae… uh is your friend coming?" she said almost blushing.

I raised an eyebrow. "Zablin?" I said with a grin. He made a face.

"No… the funny short one." He corrected me.

My grinned widened. "Aw! CC likes Jackie! CC like Jackie!" I taunted, pointing at him.

His face turned bright red, soon everyone was taunting him. "CC's got a cwush on Rae-Rae's friend." Ashley teased.

"Shut up, you whorey ass bitch face." CC snapped.

"Ohhh, someone's cwanky!" Jake said through laughter.

CC groaned and looked down. I could he was really getting pissed, and CC hardly ever gets pissed.

"Yeah… she's coming." I said punching my fist into his arm gently.

He glanced up at me and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Music filled the air; alcohol replacing the oxygen in the room.

Everyone was shit faced, including me.

The house was filled with strangers. People CC invited brought their friends, who brought their friends. But no one seemed to care.

I had been dancing for what seemed like hours.

I pushed through the heavy crowd and made my way to the kitchen.

"Raaachel," a very drunk Jinxx called. "Where's Sammi? I'm horny…"

I just stared at him.

"Well?"

I blinked. "Uh…" I busted into laughter. I leaned over the counter now laughing hysterically.

"Oh there she is. Thanks for the help." He said patting me on the back then walked off.

I had calmed down and got me a whole bottle of whiskey. Shit I didn't care.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" I heard a high pitched voice yelled. I looked up to see Zablin waving franticly at me.

"Zabllinnn." I said stumbling towards him.

"Oh my god! Ricky Olson is here!" he squealed.

"Are you high?" I asked, slurring my words.

He laughed. "Yes…" he said simply. "Introduce me." He demanded nodding.

"What? I don't even know him!" I yelled.

He stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

"Ugh, just go like… seduce him… you're…. you're good at…th-….that." I said slurring worse than before.

"I am, aren't I?" and with that, he was gone.

I stumbled through the house searching for Andy. I don't know why I was suddenly looking for him.

I honestly couldn't get him off my mind. Though I was drunk out of my mind, I was still worried about him.

I stumbled into his room. "Andy?" I called out, not minding to be quiet.

My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped. He was pinned up against the wall half naked by some whorey looking girl I've never seen before. No, I'm not just saying that out of jealousy. She was at least 5 feet tall; her 6in, glittered covered, stilettos adding more inches to her height. She wore a Cheetah printed mini skirt that showed half her ass. Her shirt was stripped and she didn't match what so fucking ever. Her hair was obviously poorly bleached. She looked like an over done prostitute. Her eyebrows looked like they had been drawn on with a sharpie, in that down-slant angle that made her looked pissed.

Their faces were glued together. It was sloppy and sick looking. Andy didn't seem to be enjoying it much himself.

"Andy!" I shrieked. I was jealous. I don't know why but I was, so overwhelming jealous.

His eyes shot towards me. He looked guilty. I just shook my head and left. Making sure I slammed the door behind me. I was hurt, confused, angry, but most of all, jealous.

Andy's POV

"Rae!" I called out, hoping she'd hear my plead and come to the rescue. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. The girl clung to me, running her tongue up and down my neck. It was repulsive. I don't know why possessed me to even go this far.

I pushed her off of me, not realizing how much force I had used. She pummeled to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry!" I apologized then grabbed my shirt and jeans and slipped them on.

"Ass hole!" she yelled, her voice cracking.

I didn't care, I ran around looking for Rae, calling her name, pushing and shoving unfamiliar people.

"Andy, man. C'mon." a familiar voice said grabbing my arm, dragging me. I fought my hardest to release myself from their grasp but it was no use.

"Dude, let me go!" I demanded.

"No way, we're playing spin the bottle." They said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked to see who was dragging me. It was CC.

"Really, man? What are, 11?" I asked.

"Hey! It's my party and I wanna play spin the bottle! So shut the fuck up."

I rolled my eyes then jerked my arm away walking on my own now.

We walked into the living room to see 4 boys and 6 girls patterned into a circled, sitting Indian style.

I smiled when I saw Rae, was one of them. She rolled her eyes and turned her glance towards the wall.

I sighed and sat beside a girl who smelt like a cigarette factory and a boy who was so drunk he could barely sit up straight.

"Birthday boy's first!" a girl called out. CC grinned and spun the bottle they lay in the center of the circle.

Luckily it didn't land on Rae. Instead, it landed on the cigarette factory beside me.

After everyone had gone, it was my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on CC. Everyone laughed, including Rae.

"Pucker up, lover boy!" CC said through his laughter. I laughed then leaned into the middle, our lips meeting. It was no less than a second. It wasn't really weird, just because he was like my brother.

"Kay, this is getting boring, yo." A drunken girl said.

CC clapped. "SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" he yelled.

Everyone agreed.

The girl who sat beside CC went and it landed on the overly intoxicated guy sitting beside me.

Everyone cooed as they walked into the walk in closet I had in my living room. Yes, I have a closet in my living room; it had all my cleaning shit in there.

Seven minutes later the drunken lovers walked out, the girls tights were ripped and her shirt was gone and the boy was in nothing but his boxers. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, someone got lucky," a guy yelled, high fiving the half-naked man. Soon enough, they had left the circle to go finish what they had started.

After a couple more couples had gone, it was finally Rachel's turn.

I felt my heart sink; scared the bottle would land on anyone except for me.

Why did I care? Rachel was just a friend.

But to my surprise, it laded right on me. My heart pounding, I swear everyone in the house would hear it.

She grinned at me then got up. Soon after, I was right behind her.

I could hear everyone behind us yell and coo at us.

"GET IT, GET IT!" CC yelled, laughing. I wanted to turn around and beat the shit out of him, but before I could, the closet door shut and we were surrounded but per darkness.

Rachel's POV

I felt up the wall, searching for a light switch.

Once I had found it, the lights flickered on.

I looked at Andy, his crystal blue, world-pools piercing into my eyes. I could feel my heart beating so fast I could barely breathe.

"So… now what?" I asked chewing on my lip ring nervously. He just stared down at me; I couldn't help but stare back. I felt my face burn hot.

Why was he just staring at me? Why doesn't he do something? I wondered anxiously

I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped by a strong, tender, and force against my lips. I felt as his hands wandered up and down my body. His lips were so gently, but yet so forceful.

I slithered my arms around his neck. I felt as my body was being slammed into the wall. I let out a loud grunt. He grabbed my knees and wrapped them around his waist. I felt him growing in excitement and his breathing becoming more and heavier.

His hands slithered up my shirt as he began the kiss down my neck. I bit my lip groaning softly.

"Okay! It's been seven minutes!" CC yelled banging on the closet door.

Andy only pulled away long enough to lock the closet door. The fuck is a closet doing with a lock? I wondered.

I felt Andy's hands squeezing around my butt and lift me up. He slammed me into the door, making me release a loud moan, which made everyone who was standing outside the door yelled and coo.

"Awe shit. They aren't coming out anytime soon!" a guy yelled.

After he was sure I was completely pinned, he pulled away and slide off my shirt. Andy and I fought for dominance for about five minutes until I gave in.

By now we were both completely nude and we were now in the middle of the closet floor.

I sat on Andy's hips gently. I felt his excitement grow more and more. He ran his hands over my breasts gently as I kissed him roughly on the neck. The room's air become thicker and harder to breathe.

I moved my hips in all sorts of directions, grinding roughly against his exposed groin. I grinned wide as he let out soft whimpers. He place his hands smoothly on my thighs, making me work faster.

I sat up on his waist and allowed him to control my movement. I rested my hands on his chest, and tilted my head back letting a soft moan escape from my throat.

"Raae," he groaned, gripping onto my hips tighter.

After what seemed to be ages of torturous pleasures, he had finally entered me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving myself up and down his groin slowly. But slowly wasn't enough for neither of us. I sped up, biting my lip hard, to keep from moaning. We stayed this way until we were tired of the same passion.

He sat up and pulled my close to him; clinging to my body. He twisted us around, so his was now on top making him become dominate.

Andy leaned down and started nibbling on my breasts as he force himself in and out of me. He went faster and faster each time. I finally had given up on holding back. I didn't care at this point, and he didn't seem to mind either.

He grabbed both my ankles and pulled my legs together, making everything tight. I found myself moaning extremely loud, letting screams escape everyone once and a while.

I felt Andy tense up; grunting, louder and louder as his pleasure grew.

Finally, after ages of grunting and groaning, he released a lush's liquid inside of me.

I came not too long after he did.

I lay there, breathing unevenly. He leaned down pressing his tender lips against mine, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck returning the intoxicating kiss.

He pulled away, giving me a warm smile. He slithered his arms under me, picking me up bridle style.

He carried me out of closet, not caring if anyone was still here. Luckily, everyone had left and the only people left were passed out cold. We must have been in there longer than I thought.

He walked into his bedroom and laid me carefully on the bed then climbed on top of me giving me another kiss on the lips, but this time it was longer and full of passion. I felt my stomach drop as he place his hand gently on my cheek, stroking it.

Andy collapsed beside me, pulling me close to him. I smiled and I rested my head against his chest. He rested his head on top of mine and kisses it gently. "Goodnight, Black Widow." He said softly.

I smiled and shut my eyes. I fell asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel's POV

I was so confused about last night; about everything really.

Was I just a rebound? Were Andy and I having sex a way to get over his breakup?

Questions buzzed around inside of my head.

Should I ask Andy? Should I confront him?

No, that's not me. I keep my mouth shut and play it by ear.

"Rachel?" Zablin yelled in my ear bringing me back to earth.

I jumped. "Huh?" I asked looking up at him.

His hair was a complete mess; his clothes, torn. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude… what the fuck?" I asked staring him up and down.

"Zablin… where's my boxers?" I groggy voice asked from behind him.

My eyes got wide as I fought back the erg to laugh. I let out a sarcastic gasp, "Rickey?"

Zablin's face turned red, and so did his. "Oh my god!" Rickey yelled covering his exposed groin.

He was completely naked.

"Oh…no… you two…" I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer.

"Shut up Rachel!" a saw a smile spread across Zablin's face.

"Dude… go put some clothes on!" I yelled through laughter.

"Well I was but I can't find my boxers!" he snapped.

"I… threw them… uh… I think they're in the bathroom…" Zablin said, looking down obviously embarrassed.

I watched as Rickey ran back into the bedroom.

I let a soft chuckle escape from my throat. "Nice…"

"Oh shut up…" he said defensively; a smile forming on his face.

I shot him a smirk.

"So…anyway… what happened to you last night?" He asked walking towards the refrigerator; quickly changing the subject.

I just sat there, replaying last night over inside my head; letting all the questions I had flow once again.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

God, I hope Andy doesn't remember last night…

"Earth to Rae!" Zablin yelled once more, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shot my glance towards him, "Whaaat?" I said stretching the 'a'.

"Are you okay? You're not yourself…" he said taking a sip of his glass of orange juice.

"Pfft, yes. I'm fine." I lied, badly.

"Kylee Rachel Winston… you're lying to me!"

I cringed to the sound of my terrible name. My parents had to be drunk when I was born.

"Am not…" I said stealing his orange juice.

He pouted, "Bitch…"

I smirked at him then took a gulp of it.

"Hey everybody," CC yelled walking into the kitchen, waving his hand only once at us.

CC eyes shot straight towards me.

Oh god, I knew what was coming. I looked at the floor trying to hide the embarrassment that was about to spill from CC's mouth.

"Rachel," he started. I shot my glance up at him. He was grinning his usual giant grin. "I heard you had some fun last night!" he yelped grabbing a cup of coffee.

"What kind of fun?" Zablin asked, looking at me as if to say "I'ma get some answers now bitch."

"Oh boy," CC said through a loud chuckle. "Her and Andy did the," he paused, looking around, as if checking if anyone other than me and Zablin were in ear shot. "Banana and bagel last night," he said in a whisper.

"You what?" Zablin yelled, louder than before, making my headache from the hangover ten times worse.

"Shut up!" I snapped, holding my head.

"You had sex with the Biersack?"

"So? You took an innocent boy's butt virginity away!" I scolded.

"Who?" CC asked, looking back and forth at us confused.

"Rickey!" I smirked.

"You bitch face, you gotta tell the world?" Zablin scolded, he was getting pissed.

"Rickey? Olson? Oh my tits…" CC said, looking down with a confused expression plastered on his face.

By then, the rest of the guys were in the kitchen and Zablin and Rickey had left the house. I dunno, I think Zablin took him on a date or some shit.

"Dude… I am never drinking again…" Jinxx said holding his head in his hand.

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, okay," sarcasm filled his voice.

I don't fucking know what was up with Andy. He had been avoiding me all day. I know I sound like one of those clingy girls, but for fucks sake.

Anyway I was pissed, and it showed on my face. Everyone kept asking me what was wrong. I lied and told them it was from the hangover. It was believable.

I mean, it wasn't a lie. I did feel like complete mummy scat.

In a way I wanted him to bring up last night, just to get it out of the way. But instead of specking up, I kept my mouth shut.

Everyone else seemed to forget, including CC. Why bring it up?

It was awkward. Andy never made eye-contact with me. And when he did look in my direction, he'd look off as soon as I'd catch his glance. It was getting really fucking annoying, so I just stopped paying any attention to him all together.

Andy's POV

I'm an idiot, in case you haven't noticed.

Last night was great and I wanted to tell her that. But instead I just stood there like a dumbass with his hands shoved inside his pockets.

I could tell she was pissed. I don't blame her. I'd been ignoring her since I woke up this morning. I had taken advantage of her. I wasn't even drunk… and she was. I felt horrible about it.

And I knew if she found out, she'd hate me.

She'd tell me I was that a typical guy who only wanted sex and nothing I'd say would convince her otherwise.

But I knew I had to tell her, I had to swallow my pride and tell her.

The guys had left the room for showers.

Rachel and I were left alone.

I opened my mouth to speck, but words never came out. I was paralyzed. Fear had taken over.

But fear of what?

Oh, fear of losing someone who meant the world to me.

No, I had only known her for three weeks. She was a friend.

But we had sex?

I let out a loud groan of frustration. I was utterly confused. I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

"What's wrong?" she spoke up. I felt a brief swift of relief.

"Uh… nothing." I lied.

She sighed, I knew what was coming.

"Look," she started. She got up out of the chair she once rested in and walked towards me. "About… last night."

"Right… you… we… were both really drunk…" I shuddered. What was I doing? I knew I had to tell her. God, why do I feel so guilty?

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"I hope this doesn't get between our friendship…" my heart stopped for a moment. Why the fuck did I just say that? It was like word vomit, it just came out.

She moved her gaze towards me. Her face read disappointment; guilt, filing my gut. I knew I had really hurt her.

"No way. We're cool." She gave me a reassuring smile.

No, we're not cool. I'm an ass. Hit me, slap me, do something!

I faked a smile, "Cool…"


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel's POV

"I hope this doesn't get between our friendship…" he said.

You know that feeling you get when your stomach drops and you just want to crawl into a corner and die. Yeah, that's how I felt.

"No way. We're cool." I faked a reassuring smile.

He smiled, but he looked troubled.

I shook it off.

"Cool," was all he said.

The air went silent.

We stood there awkwardly, fidgeting for ten minutes until Jinxx walked in.

My fucking hero.

"Oh, there you two love birds are!" he bellowed.

Never mind.

I let out a sigh of annoyance then rammed my elbow into his ribcage.

He let out a loud wince. "What I do?" he asked defensibly.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What? What I say?" he asked again.

Again, I ignored his question, walking passed him head for the living room.

Andy's POV

"The fuck man?" I snapped.

"What did I do?" he yelled.

"We're just friends. I wish you guys would drop it. How'd everyone find out anyway?"

"Uh, the whole fucking house could hear you guys." He said in a 'duh' tone.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry… I'll drop it." He said walking to the frig.

"Look…" I groaned in frustration. I don't know why, but I was confused; whether to tell someone, or not.

"Dude, the fuck is up with you?" he gave me a strange look.

I just shook my head.

"You guys were drunk. Shit happens…"

"That's the thing…" I sighed.

I really didn't want to tell Jinxx, but I knew he wouldn't let it go until I did.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't even drunk." I spat out; word vomit, I seem to be doing it a lot lately.

I looked down; I felt his eyes burning into the side of my face.

"Dude… are you kidding me?" his voice was filled with disappointment.

I stole a quick glance at him. He looked pissed and well… disappointed.

He shook his head. "You have to tell Rae."

I made a face then let out a soft sigh. "I know."

I sighed, leaning over the counter, holding my head in my hands.

She was going to hate me. I knew it.

He sighed, "Good luck man…" he gave me a quick pat on the back before leaving the room.

I stood there, with my head hidden in my hands, for what seemed to be hours.

I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but trust me, it is.

Or is it?

"Dude, what the tittie milk?" I heard a voice yell from behind me.

"Go away…" I groaned.

"You had sex with Rae, and you knew she was shit faced!" they yelled, loud enough for the whole fucking house to hear.

I jumped and turned to see Ashley.

I slapped him in the head, "Shut the fuck up!" I whispered loudly.

He winced, rubbing his head. "Sorry…"

"Jesus, does everyone know?" I asked sharply.

"Well… the guys know…"

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"C'mon… it's just us." He said as if that would make me feel louds better.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Well… you're pissed… I'ma go now…" he said as he slowly walked towards the hall.

"You know you're no help at all!" I snapped.

He threw his hands in the air with a confused look spread across his face. "Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know…"

"Dude just tell her… Rachel's cool, she probably won't even get mad." He reassured me.

I thought his words over. Maybe he was right. Rachel's pretty cool about these things.

"Yeah… thanks man."

He nodded, and then disappeared into the living room with everyone else.

Well, it's now or never.

I peeked my head in the room all my friend were in.

Rae and Jinxx were having a staring contest. I couldn't help but smile. Everyone took to her well; they adored her. Who could blame them? She was such a loveable person.

"Hey Rae…" I called softly.

"Hold on… I'm winning," she said, her eyes closed to his.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall, folding my arms over my chest.

"Bitch, you wish. I could do this forever." He snapped capriciously.

Jinxx did sometimes have to make an effort to blink. It was kind of creepy.

"Hey, no squinting!" he yelled.

"Ah, fuck this!" she said with a flick of her wrist and got up, walking towards me.

"Ha, I WIN!" Jinxx yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"And wave 'em like yah just don't cur'!" CC yelled waving his hands in the air.

Everyone laughed.

"You guys are so fucking weird." Sammi said through laughter.

"Fuck it!" CC yelled high fiving Jinxx.

I smiled then left the room, Rae following behind.

"So, what cha need?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath. Okay Andy… You can do this. Besides. It's not that be a deal, right?

I turned on my heals to face her. Oh god, here it comes again. Word Vomit.

"You wanna go out?" I panicked, "Like, as friends… see a movie?" What was I fucking doing?

She hesitated. I wanted to die, I wanted the floor to fucking sallow me.

"Sure," she said with a single nod. "I gotta run home though." She shrugged.

"That's okay. I'll be there at 7:00."

She nodded, "Chill, see yah then." She said then walked away.

She didn't seem too excited. I don't blame her.

Rachel's POV

I walked into the kitchen to retrieve my bag.

Another friendly "date" with Biersack; I wonder what kind of shit will go down tonight. I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Hey, you leaving?" Sammi asked walking in the kitchen with a bunch of beer bottles from last night in her hand.

"Damn, there's still trash around the house?"

"Yeah, I found these in the toilet…"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I bet it was Matt." I said referring to the night of the wedding.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She laughed.

I hugged her bye, then the guys and headed for home.

I walked into the house and threw my keys on the kitchen table.

"HI-YA!" someone yelled, jumping out in front of me with a broom in their hands.

I jumped, screaming. I about shit my pants.

"The fuck, Jackie?" I yelled, my heart still racing.

She was doubled over, laughing so hard I thought _she_ was going to shit her pants.

"Holy shit! You should've seen the look on your face, it was all." She sat up right, mimicking the facial expression I had made when she scared the fucks out of me.

"Fuck you, you slutty slut whore." I sighed in annoyance and headed for my room.

"Rude…" she pouted then followed me.

I walked into my closet, in search of something to wear for tonight. Hey, just cause we're friends doesn't mean I can't go all out, right?

"What cha doin'?" she asked in her nosey, childish voice.

"Looking for something to wear." I informed her, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh… for whaaat?" she asked still using her childish voice.

"Andy and I are going to see a movie."

She gasped.

Oh shit me.

"Lemmie hel-"

"No!" I yelled cutting her off.

She pouted, "Who pissed in your coffee this morning?"

I chuckled, "your mom."

She gasped again. "Rude!" she yelled dramatically

I laughed softly and continued searching for something to wear.

"Can I please help?"

I sighed.

There was no use in arguing with Jackie, she never gave in until she was satisfied. Plus, she did a pretty good the last time.

"Fine…"

She clapped, jumping up and down. "Yay!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Now, go shower and I'll pick you out something to wear!"

She said pushing me towards the bathroom.

"wai-"

"Shut your face! Go!"

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, giving into her once more.

After my shower I had gotten dressed in the outfit Jackie picked out.

It was short dark blue dress that almost touched my knees and fish-nets, a leather jacket, and of course, my boots.

My hair was in a side brad hanging down my shoulder with a beanie.

And my make-up was done the same as last time, bringing out my baby doll eyes.

Once again, she has amazed me.

"I might make you my personal stylist, chick." I said flaunting myself in the mirror.

She giggled. "I'm down with that!"

We walked into the kitchen.

I was still bothered about last night.

I don't know why, I mean we had talked about it.

Everything was cool, right?

I was just a rebound.

I sighed softly.

"Rae?" Jackie called snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh, what?" I ask quickly.

"You okay?" she asked troubled.

I shrugged. "what time is it?" I asked her.

"5:59, Actually…" She answered checking her phone

"Wow… It takes you a long time to get a homie ready."

"Oh whatever, I gotta make sure my lovey looks lovely." She said giddy.

I smiled.

So I spent the next last hour cooking dinner for Jackie.

"Here you go, you greedy whore." I said laying her plate down on the table.

"Now you're just being mean." She said before digging into her food.

"Me? Mean? Never!" I said.

She laughed.

Ten minutes later there was knock on the door. I checked the time; 7:16.

I shook my head and opened it.

"Late as always," I said leaning against the door.

Andy checked his watch, "by like… 16 minutes!"

I laughed. "Time is precious, especially when the movie starts at 7:55."

"Oh, we'll make it." he smirked.

"Hey Andy!" Jackie yelled from behind me.

He laughed, "Hey, Jackie!" he yelled back.

"Bye Jackie." I said grabbing my bag.

"Bye! Don't get pregnant!" she yelled.

We both laughed.

"No promises!" He yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he said looking innocent.

"Bitch, if you get me pregnant, you're paying child support!"

He smirked, that gorgeous smirk, with a soft chuckle.

I shut the door behind me, walking towards his car.

I got in the passenger's seat.

"Hurry up, slow ass. The movie starts in 20 minutes." I yelled.

"Yes, dear." He said climbing into the car.

I chuckled.

"Let's see what chu got here." I said grabbing his CD case in the floorboard.

He smiled, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh, you have your own CD's in here?" I asked.

"Of course. You know, to refresh my memory."

I laughed, "Makes since."

I slipped out their EP Rebels.

"So, you did a cover to Rebel Yell, eh?"

He nodded, "Yup."

I smiled, "Billy Idols the shit… let us see…" I pushed play and Rebel Yell came on.

I liked it.

It wasn't a shitty cover like most.

I smiled, and started singing along, remembering all the lyrics from the original verison.

I looked over at him, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sing, man," I said nudging him.

He hesitated but started to sing along with me. His voice… it was perfect.

And when he screamed, it was like electric currents being sent through my veins.

Andy's POV

I smiled so big it literally hurt.

But I didn't care. Whenever I was around Rachel it was hard not to smile.

Her voice so beautiful.

But I couldn't stop thinking about last night, and how I needed to tell her. I sighed softly.

C'mon Andy… tell her now.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Sing, man," she said nudging me in the arm.

I laughed, and looked over at her, hesitatingly but started to sing along with her.

We arrived at the theater just in time to get snacks and drinks.

I got Nachos, skittles, milk-duds, and popcorn. Rae just got water.

"Trying to make me look fat?" I asked walking into the Cinema room.

She smiled, "Oh you bet. I mean look at you. What are? Size extra-large?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah, you're so observant."

We sat down, the room was full. It was the Five Year Engagement. To be honest, we didn't want to see it. But it was the only half way decent movie playing.

"The fuck is this shit?" Rae whispered, leaning towards me.

We were not even half way through the movie and it was already putting me to sleep.

"Creepy British porn?" I said raising an eyebrow at the screen.

She laughed silently. "Wanna go?"

I nodded, "You read my fucking mind."

We left the theater and walked outside. The fall breeze felt great.

"Now what?" she asked sliding her hands into her pockets.

I looked down, thoughts of last night returning.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Rae," I felt my stomach drop. "I need to talk to you… about last night."

I raised my head looking at her. She was frowing.

"Soo… last night… you know how we…you were drunk?" I asked.

I slid my hands into my pockets, looking down.

"Uh… yeah?" she said alarmed.

I hesitated, "I wasn't drunk…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she scolded.

I looked up at her, "Look, I know it was wrong that I took advantage of you."

"Wow… I actually thought you were different." She threw her hands in the air, "But of course, I was wrong."

I felt my stomach drop; my heart felt like it was in my butt.

"Rachel, it's not that big of a deal." I said. Big mistake.

"Are you-… No. It is. You know wh-.." she shook her head, she was really pissed and hurt.

I felt awful.

"Rae it really isn't!" why did I keep saying that?

She lost it, "You know what, it is… because fuck, that's all guys have ever done to me. They use me to get what they want then they leave." She had tears in her eyes.

I just wanted to beat the shit out of myself.

She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. "Rae…"

She turned her head facing me. Her eyes were filled with pain. I just felt like hiding; I had hurt her so bad.

She jerked her arm away from my grasp, "Fuck off Andy." She snapped and started across the street.

I sighed looking down. What've I done?

I started to walk down the sidewalk.

My head was filled with confusion and guilt.

I hated myself.

Andy, you're fucking stupid. You don't deserve her.

I shuttered.

Screams, filled the air behind me.

My heart stopped; it sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around, my heart raising a thousand miles a minutes.

The sounds of tires screeching against the smooth pavement.

The scream got louder and louder. It was familiar. Then it hit me.

No, it can't be her. It can't be Rae.

My heart sank and my body went numb.

I watched as out of control truck slammed into her body.

I watched as her body was thrown over the vehicle; breaking the glass window.

She hit the ground so hard, I could the thump.

I was paralyzed.

Until I heard a loud shriek of plead.

I felt my body move full speed towards her.

I was appalled by her appearance.

I knelt down beside her slowly. I felt tears form in my eyes. Her hair was trenched in blood. Her nose was obviously broken. She had cuts and glass shards in her face.

I slid my arms under her, holding her up. She was shaking violently.

"A-… Anddyy." Her voice was soft, but filled with plead and fear. She never changed her glance to look at me, she never blinked. She had shards of glass in her eyes. It was disgusting watching her like this.

"Yes?" I said, letting more tears fall.

She just lay there shaking terribly, staring at nothing.

"Rae," I yelled, my voice filled with plead.

"A-…am I gonna die?" she asked, again, never looking at me.

I felt over whelmed, I couldn't hold back. I cried.

"No, you're not going to die. I promise, you're okay."

"Please… don't let me die Andy." Her voice trailed off.

She was unconscious. Her body went limp.

"I've called an Ambulance!" someone yelled. I looked up to see an elderly women, standing on the sidewalk with a child.

By then, a couple more people had gathered outside of the theater to view the accident.

I heard a groan just a couple feet away. I shot my glance towards a man climbing out the truck.

My rage took over.

I laid Rae on the ground and shot up.

The man was on his knees.

I slid to the ground grabbing him, slamming him against his car.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled.

He was obviously very drunk. His head was bleeding but he wasn't near as hurt as Rachel.

"You piece of shit!" I spat at him.

He groaned.

Something snapped. Anger had taken me over again.

I found myself ramming my fist into his face repeatedly.

I was crying, not from sadness, but from rage.

I just kept hitting him and cursing with every punch until I felt four hands pull me back.

"Stop kid, you're going to kill him," a deep voice yelled, "He's not worth it, kid!"

I spat at him once more, kicking him again.

"Kid, calm down, he ain't worth it."

I groaned at his choice of words.

I jerked my body away from their grasps and ran back to Rae.

She had lost a lot of blood by now.

I held her close; rocking her until the Ambulance showed up.

"What's her name, son?"

I was shaking, "R-Rachel."

"Her full name, kid!"

I shook harder, "Kylee Rachel Winston."

"And yours?"

"Andrew... Dennis Biersack."


	15. NEW UPDATE LUFFZ!

Update:

Okay, first off I want to say I'm hella fuckin' sorry for not writing anything for five months ._.

I just didn't know what the fawk to write about. . BUT I'M BACK :D And I have some new ideas and suchles. Chapter 15 will be posted hopefully by Next Friday (October 26th) maybe sooner. Depends on if I'm busy or not. ._. High school will kill a nigguh.

For the next chapter there's gonna be some twists to it :3 So BE PREPARED MAWHAHA. I've got one page down and 4 more to go my little hamburgers. C:

So anywayzz. HAVE A FANTASTIC HALLOWEEN BITCHEZZZ 3


End file.
